dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant of Light
Sketch-1559263778043.png|Covenant of Light emblem A league of imaginary and fictional characters come to life and lived in each of their own world. Each of the characters is from either from TV show, video game, or even in books, until their antagonist character(s) began attacking each of their worlds and conquering them, joining together under one name: The Adepts of Darkness. Most of the group survived their world's destruction and were scatter themselves across different universes, they're severely depressed and losing hope by the invasion, until a group of Gods united them to band together as a league of heroes and friends to fight back the villians and struggle to take back their world. Their struggle also fortunate with the arrival of the D-Force, that help them achieve victory over the villains. FOUNDERS The founders of this group consists of benevolent gods and goddesses from every known panheon ORIGINAL Father Adam Mother Eve Abel the Pure The Merchant The Voice Kami Alpha Omega Serenity Mr. Sandman The Scholar Cadence of Heart CELTIC Artio Cernuunos Cu Ghulainn The Morrigan CHINESE Ao Kuang Chang'e Da Ji Erlang Shen Guan Yu He Bo Hou You Jing Wei Next Zha Nu Wa Sun Wukong EGYPTIAN Anubis Bastet Geb Horus Isis Khepri Neith Osiris Ra Serqet Sobek Thoth GREEK Zeus Hera Poseidon Demeter Athena Apollo Artemis Ares Aphrodite Hephaestus Hermes Hestia Dionysus HINDU Agni Ganesha Kumbhakarna Rama Vamana JAPANESE Amaterasu Izanagi Raining Fujin Susanoo Tsukuyomi MAYAN Awilix Chaac Hun Batz Xbalanque NORSE Freya Odin Ratataskr Skadi Sol Thor Try Ullr POLYNESIAN Pele ROMAN Bellona Janus No Sylvanus Terra SLAVIC Belobog Perun Mokosh VOODOO Bondye Papa Legba Erzulie Freda Simbi Kouzon Zaka Marasa YORUBA Olorun Yemaja Obatala Oshun Inbeji Obba Esu Ori Oxosi Oko Olokun Agayu Oya Orunmila Babaluaye Ochumare Ogun Sango LOVECRAFTIAN Bast Hypnos Kthanid Orryx Othkkartho Nodens Lythalia Ulthar Vorvadoss Yad-Thaddag Yaggdytha TRANSFORMERS The One Primus POKÉMON Acreus Dialga Palkia DIGIMON Apollomon Bacchusmon Ceresmon/Ceresmon Medium Dianamon Junomon Jupitermon Marsmon Merukimon Minervamon/Mervamon/Minervamon X Neptunemon Venusmon Vulcanusmon Seraphimon Cherubimon (Good) Ophanimon Alphamon Craniamon Crusadermon Dynasmon Examon Gallantmon Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gankoomon Jesmon Kentaurosmon Leopardmon Leopardmon Leopard Mode Magnamon Omnimon UlforceVeedramon Ebonwumon Zhuqiaomon Azulongmon Baihumon Huanglongmon ANGEL TALES Setsuna (Goddess) Gou Rei Gai Shin DARK SOULS Gravelord Nito The Witch of Izalith Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight Seath the Scaleless Gwynevere Darksun Gwyndolyn Filianore Company Captain Yorshka Crossbreed Priscilla Dragon Ball Beerus (Dragon Ball) Whis (Dragon Ball) Members 'D-Force' Dustin Hogan Yugi Moto Ash Ketchum Pikachu Son Goku Tai Kamiya Agumon Usagi Tsukino Sakura Kinomoto Cerberus Misty Brock Clemont Bonnie Dawn Serena May Max Iris Tracey Cilan Mamoru Chiba Ami Mizuno Rei Hino Makoto Kino Minako Aino Chibiusa Setsuna Meioh Haruka Tenoh Michiru Kaioh Hotaru Tomoe Joey Wheeler Tristan Taylor Téa Gardner Mai Valentine Serenity Wheeler Duke Devlin Rebecca Hawkins Bulma Master Roshi Yamcha Krillin Tien Shinhan Piccolo Son Gohan Vegeta Trunks Android 18 Son Goten Beerus Whis Matt Ishida Gabumon Sora Takenouchi Piyomon Izzy Izumi Tentomon Mimi Tachikawa Palmon Joe Kido Gomamon T.K. Takaishi Patamon Kari Kamiya Gatomon Madison Taylor Tori Avalon Julian Star Li Showron Meilin Rae Yukito Tsukishirk Yue Naruto Uzumaki Gingka Hagane Yami Sukehiro Hinata Hyuga Avatar Korra Asami Natsu Dragneel Rainbow Dash Ariel Eric Simba Shobu Kirifuda Mew Mewtwo Jaden Yuki Yubel Syrus Truesdale Bastion Misawa Alexis Rhodes Chazz Princeton Chumlee Huffington Davis Motomiya Veemon Yolei Inoue Hawkmon Cody Hida Armodillomon Ken Ichijoji Wormmon Sunset Shimmer Master Chief Kyoya Tategami Applejack Cortana Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno Arbiter Rekuta Kadoko Sayuki Knight Shori Kirifuda Mai Kirifuda Mimi Tasogare Lugia Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Crow Hogan Akiza Izinski Leo Luna Takuya Kanbara Koji Minamoto J.P. Shibayama Zoe Orimoto Tommy Himi Koichi Kimura Bokomon and Neemon Agunimon Lobomon Beetlemon Kazemon Kumamon Loweemon Mercurymon Ranamon Grumblemon Arbormon Kilala Reno Rei Tippe Sylphy Kuvira Salazar Kagura Mikazuchi Roronoa Zoro Gray Fullbuster Ichigo Kurosaki Zyro Kurogane Zak Young Melody Kiara Kovu Timon Pumba Marcus Damon Agumon Thomas H. Norstein Gaomon Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda Lalamon Keenan Crier Falcomon Yuma Tsukumo Astral Tori Meadows Reginald Kastle Kite Tenjo Bronk Stone Flip Turner Cathy Katherine Anna Kaboom Rio Kastle Caswell Francis Nelson Andrews Erza Scarlet Tip Dash Starlight Glimmer Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Juvia Lockser Ashi Samurai Jack Lucia Nanami Hanon Hosho Rina Toin Ahsoka Tano Yuya Sakaki Zuzu Boyle Yuto Lulu Obsidian Yugo Rin Yuri Celina Mikey Kudo Shoutmon Balistamon Starmon Pitmons Beelzemon Nene Amano Sparrowmon Monitamon Mervamon Christopher Aonuma Greymon MailBirdramon Xyberdramon Deckerdramon Angie Hinomoto Cutemon Dorulumon Beastmon Knightmon Pawnhessmons Jeremy Tsurgi Ewan Amano Damemon Tagiru Akashi Gumdramon Ryouma Mogami Ren Tobari Dracmon Airu Suzaki Opossummon Gaara Xiao Long Jake Long Danny Fenton Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Kim Possible Crysta Batty Genji Shimada Jenny Wakeman Yusaku Fujiki Ai Skye Zaizen George Gore Takeru Homura Miyu Sugisaki Specter Haru Shinkai Gatchmon Navimon Timemon Charismon Eri Karan Dokamon Perorimon Coachmon Beautymon Torajiro "Asutora" Asuka Musimon Recomon Dreammon Fakemon Rei Katsura Hackmon Protecmon Dezipmon Biomon Yujin Ozora Offmon Bootmon Boa Hancock Gajeel Redfox Lena Oxton/Tracer Sari Sumdac Ladybug Hiccup Haddock Aladdin Genie Rodney Copperbottom Fender Pinwheeler Piper Pinwheeler Diesel Springer Crank Casey Cappy Lug Wonderbot Shizuma Hanazono Nagisa Aoi Tamao Sizumi Yaya Nanto Hikari Konohana Amane Otori Kagome Byakudan Chiyo Tsukidate Chikaru Minamoto Chikaru Minamoto Kizuna Hyuga Remon Natsume Star Butterfly Randy Cunningham Lucy Heartfilia Sonic the Hedgehog Wander Sylvia Finn Mertens Jake the Dog Rock Lee Sora Kairi Riku Vinsmoke Sanji Edward Elric Alphonse Elric Ryuko Matoi Kamui Senketsu Satsuki Kiryuin Inuyasha Kagome Higurashi Shippo Miroku Sango Kohaku Sesshōmaru Jaken Rin Angela Ziegler/Mercy Mako Mankanshoku Ira Gamagoori Houka Inumata Nonon Jakuzure Uzu Sanageyama Rukia Kuchiki Godzilla Gamera Mothra Kumumga Godzilla Jr. Winston Cat Noir Chun-Li Harry Potter Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner Cosmo Wanda Poof Sparky Ron Weasley Hermione Granger Cloud Strife Samus Aran Mario Luigi Kirby Shadow the Hedgehog Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michelangelo April O'Neil Karai Cammy White Elsa Steven Universe Pearl Garnet Amethyst Peridot Lapis Lazuli Bismuth Connie Maheswaran Lion Mega Man Dan Kuso Roxas Lea Namine Xion Isa Ventus Aqua Terra Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Sam Winchester Dean Winchester Castiel Jack Sparrow Spongebob SquarePants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks dy Cheeks Mordecai Rigby Skips Pops Muscleman High-five Ghost Benson Backup Batallion Blossom Danny Phantom Gwen Jake Long Kim Possible Morty Smith Nigel Uno Robin Sitch Timmy Turner Squidward Tentacles Eugene Krabs Strike Group Aang Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Numbuh 1 Numbuh 5 Robin Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Sector Z, formerly The Delightful Children From Down the Lane The Rowdyruff Boys Renton Thurston Kyon Koizumi Itsuki Keitaro Urashima Taokaka Eleanor Lamb Joe Sergeant Payne Spyder Pyro Viper the Sniper Warlord Extreme Dinosaurs Marceline the Vampire Queen Madagascar Penguins Doraemon Nobita Nobi Shizuka Miyamoto Takeshi "Gian" Goda Suneo Honekawa Dorami Leela Fry Bender Kion Bunga Fuli Beshte Ono Bullet Division Marcus Fenix Master Chief Grayson Hunt Dante Isaac Clarke Bayonetta Trishka Novak Augustus "The Cole Train" Cole Damon Baird Anya Stroud Jace Stratton Samantha Byrne Dizzy Wallin Clayton Carmine Doom Guy Sam Gideon Sam Stone Duke Nukem Pillager Platoon Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook Jack Sparrow The Sumeritans The Boss Shaundi Pierce Washington Oleg Kirrlov Angel De La Muerte Kinzie Kensington Viola DeWynter Zimos Shinobi Syndecate Gaara Temari Kankuro Sai Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka Rock Lee Choji Akimichi Neji Hyuga Kiba Inuzuka Tenten Shino Aburame Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruna Sasuke Uchiha Hinata Hyuga Masterminds Dexter Ludvig von Drake Proffesor Utonium Nora Wakeman Jimmy Neutron Wade Susan & Mary Test Jumba AJ Tucker Foley Hubert Farnsworth Keswick Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Princess Bubblegum Rick Sanchez Azmuth Twilight Sparkle Megamind Virgil Machine Militia Optimus Prime Bumblebee Ratchet Arcee Bulkhead Prowl Ultra Magnus Jazz Smokescreen Ironhide Sunstreaker Sideswipe Warpath Cliffjumper Wheeljack Air Raid Jetfire Silverbolt Hot Rod Hound Mirage Trailbreaker Bluestreak Brawn Grimlock Snarl Slag Sludge Swoop Megas Voltron Zords (from each series) Sentinels Cortana 031 Exuberant Witness Andromon Dynamo (Powerpuff Girls) Evangelion Gundams Category:Groups Category:Protagonists